


But then we´re two of a kind, we move as one....

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte/Stephanie ~ All Time High [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little follow up fluff.





	But then we´re two of a kind, we move as one....

Weeks and months passed with Stephanie healing, Ronda prowling and Charlotte mindful of her. It had not taken long for Shane to suggest a swap, Charlotte for someone else. Stephanie had instantly, sensibly given how antagonistic Ronda had become, offered Ronda as a replacement. 

Left, finally, in peace, Stephanie had begun to find herself enjoying Charlotte’s care. The woman was nothing if not soft, sweet spoken and warm, but fiercely protective. She would not let anyone who could be dangerous close and, when the time came, she had been the one to go with Stephanie to see how much damage had been done that would never heal.   
She had been the one there when Stephanie, finally safe and finally healed, had cried, and she had been the one to take her hand when Stephanie’s father insisted, finally, that Stephanie move on properly from the fallout of everything the attitude era had thrown at her. 

Charlotte had not waited for a confession, or a challenge for Stephanie’s hand, she had taken her almost directly from proposal to wedding, smiling as she did so. The few people who always had mattered to Stephanie were there, Mickie, Trish, Lita... friends who cared. 

The revelation was handled somewhat less carefully, Stephanie choosing simply to state it as fact, noting the silence that fell, smirking when she watched the girl, the woman, she had married, take the belt. 

She didn’t care what claims would come, she had never been in charge of who had the belt, she was just a figurehead, the difference was, this time she had made a choice that she wanted, and she had pushed it through without permission, proving herself to be, finally, free of any lingering possession by her father. She was free, and loved.


End file.
